


A Citrus Sky, A Starry Night

by sarajevo



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Murder, Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajevo/pseuds/sarajevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone warned Brendon, "College is going to be crazy!" and maybe that's why he took his first semester online. But now, he was here. On campus, in the flesh. With the best pick of 'friends' mostly taken, Brendon makes acquaintance with the seemingly most immature, disorganized, and mentally unstable people on the whole campus. Thank goodness he meets the knowledgeable Ryan Ross, who could help guide him through this insane new environment. Is it destiny for these two to be together? Is it practically written in the stars?  Maybe, if they can survive dealing with everyone else's shit, first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It felt odd, standing there, looking out the window at the ground below. 

Brendon had been nervous about this for weeks. He had spent his first semester living at his parents, taking his classes online. It was comfortable. He was in his own home, his own town. 

Now he was standing in a city he’d never been in surrounded by people he didn't know. He stayed up all night two days prior, nervous as all hell. All he could think to do was stand there.

Brendon had met his roommate, Spencer the night before. Spencer had a best friend named Jon who was also going here, and he had been with Jon since Brendon moved in. Spencer had been kind enough to introduce himself and offer to show Brendon around, though, which made Brendon think to the music room that was free to use 24 hours a day. He decided instead of watching unknowing people walking on the sidewalks, he'd go take a look at what instruments this place had. 

He felt pretty out of place walking down the halls. He'd come at a point in time where all the freshman had already taken their place on the totem pole of popularity, so no one was giving awkward smiles or pity hellos.

Brendon was secretly grateful for that. 

When Brendon walked into the music room, a blonde guy was sitting at a desk in the corner, textbooks and notebooks spread over it. He looked like he was trying to concentrate pretty hard, but the guy sitting next to him in a wheeled chair was trying to get him not to. 

“And I’m telling Joe the whole time, you know, I'm like, ‘You can't eat all of that lasagna. You can't.’ And he's like stuffing his face anyway, I mean, the dude’s baked out of his damn mind, and…” The distracting guy looked up at Brendon. The hood of his red-striped sweatshirt is pulled over his black hair, and thick eyeliner rims his brown eyes. 

“Patty-cake, you got a customer.” He said.

The blonde guy then looked up, too. 

“Oh, hi. Sorry.” The blonde guy stood. “You must be the new music major. I'm Patrick.” Patrick moved from the desk. “I'm a junior. I run the desk on overnights.” 

“I'm Brendon. Sorry, I know it's late..” Brendon trailed off. 

“It's fine! People come here this late and later all the time. Inspiration comes best when the moon goes down.” Patrick said. 

“Ooooh, artsy.” The hooded guy said. 

“Shut up. That's Pete. He has no point and shouldn't be here.” Patrick said. Pete pouted. 

“No need to be a jerk.” Pete said and stood, walking over and sticking his hand out at Brendon. “Like he said, I'm Pete. And I have plenty of a point. I bring light to this depressing, dark soul of a room. Its roots grow deep into the soil of our worst thoughts.” 

“Creative Writing majors, am I right?” Patrick said with a laugh. “Anyway, there's five soundproof practice rooms. Only one is being used right now, so you just gotta put your name on the list for one and I'll give you a key.” 

“Soundproof.” Pete said with a wink. “Remember that.” 

One of the doors to the soundproof room opened just then, a guy holding an acoustic guitar walking out. 

“Ryan, hey.” Pete looked over and said casually, but Ryan ignored him. 

“Is there a capo somewhere I can use? Mine finally broke.” Brendon was trying to figure out if he'd seen a skinnier guy in his life. The guy couldn't be any older than he was. 

“Yeah. Uh, Ryan, this is Brendon.” Patrick nodded between them before walking over to a drawer. “Hey, you wouldn't mind watching the desk if me and Pete stepped outside, would you?” 

“As long as you come back this time. And you know, he doesn't.” Ryan nodded at Pete, and Pete was acting pretty interested in Brendon. At least, Brendon hoped he was acting. 

“So you're how old?” Pete asked. 

“C’mon Pete, smoke break.” Patrick said and grabbed Pete by his sweatshirt, pulling him out the door. 

Brendon watched them go and looked back over at Ryan, who was adjusting a capo on an acoustic guitar. 

“Is that yours? The guitar?” Brendon asked.

Ryan didn't look up, playing a couple chords. 

“Yeah. I've had it since I was nine.” Ryan said. “Ain't she a beaut?” 

“It's nice. I've always wanted my own.” Brendon said. It was then that Ryan looked up at him. 

“What was your name again?” Ryan asked. 

“Brendon. Brendon Urie.” Brendon said. 

“Okay. Well, Brendon, why in the fuck do you not have your own guitar?” Ryan asked. 

“I had to share one with my siblings.” Brendon said. 

“That's messed up.” Ryan said. “You need your own guitar.” 

“I'm saving up for one.” Brendon said. “But that's why I'm here now.” 

Ryan watched him for a second before shaking his head. “So, do you just like, sing covers, or what?” 

“I write a little of my own stuff, too.” Brendon said. Ryan nodded. 

“So do I.” Ryan said, nodding into the room he had come from. “My brain is in that notebook.” 

“Nice. Can I see it?” Brendon realized that that was probably a weird thing to ask someone he had literally just met. He didn't mind showing people the stuff he'd wrote, but this guy seemed a bit more reserved. 

“If you can help me finish some of the songs.” Ryan said. “No. If you can help me finish all the songs in that notebook by the end of the year, I'll give you a guitar.” 

“No, I couldn't take your guitar.” Brendon said. 

“Not this one. I have three.” Ryan said. “I haven't been able to finish any of those songs.” 

Brendon thought for a moment. “And if I can't?” 

Ryan shrugged. “No guitar.” 

“Deal, then.” Brendon said. 

“It'll be nice working with you, Mr. Urie.” Ryan said with a small smile. 

“Same to you, Mr…” 

“Ross. Ryan Ross.” Ryan said. 

“Ross. Nice.” Brendon nodded toward the door. “So, you know those guys?” 

“Pete and Patrick?” Ryan said and hummed. “Patrick like, pretty much runs the music department when Mr. Toro isn't. Which is a lot. And Pete, I hooked up with him once.” 

“Oh.” Brendon said casually, like he wasn't surprised at what'd he'd just heard. 

“And he'll try hooking up with you, too. I'm just saying. So if you're not into that kinda thing, watch out.” Ryan said. “But he's mostly harmless. Just likes to prey on the young and vulnerable.” 

“That's a little creepy.” Brendon said. 

“He's a little creepy.” Ryan said. Brendon nodded. 

“I was getting that vibe, yeah.” Brendon said and Ryan laughed. 

The two sat in the practice room for a couple hours, discussing their favorite music and everything they knew about instruments. By the time Brendon realized he was tired, Ryan looked at his phone to see it was four in the morning. 

“Oh, shit. We have class in four hours.” Ryan stood and tossed his phone to Brendon. “Here. Put your number in there and I'll let you know when I have some free time.” 

Brendon stood and handed Ryan’s phone back to him after he put his number in, and the two left the room, Patrick still sitting at the desk. 

“You two finally done? I was kinda worried you guys fell asleep in there.” Patrick said, catching the key when Ryan tossed it to him. 

“It's not like many other people ever use them.” Ryan said. “Where's your boy?” 

Patrick snorted. “I think he was getting jealous and ran away.” 

“Awww, poor baby.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Are you gonna be in Music Theory today?” 

“Probably. Mr. Toro wants me to mentor people.” Patrick said. “Like I know everything.” 

“About music? Pretty damn close, dude. Don't be modest.” Ryan said. 

“I don't know. Don't you have class soon?” Patrick asked. 

“Yeah, I do. Not that I'll sleep anyway. See ya, Patrick.” Ryan said. 

“It was nice meeting you.” Brendon said to Patrick. 

“You too, Brendon. See ya later.” Patrick said. 

\-----

Brendon should've slept more. 

He was sure they wouldn't mind if he was too late, but Brendon had already been in two different wings of the college. Someone did eventually point him in the right direction, and when he got to the room the professor and half the class still wasn't there. Brendon sighed and immediately spotted an empty desk. 

“Brendon!” Fuck, no. 

Brendon looked in the direction of his name being called and sighed in relief when he saw a very tired looking Ryan holding up a coffee cup at a table with two other guys sitting at it. 

“I'd come get this before one of these two do.” Ryan called. Brendon rushed over and took the cup. 

“Thanks.” Brendon said and sat down. 

“It's just black.” Ryan said. Brendon usually took his sugar with a little coffee, but he was pretty damn grateful that this guy was being so nice to him, so he'd take it. 

“Perfect. Thanks again.” Brendon said. 

“Why don't you bring us coffee? It only seems fair.” One of the guys, a bit broader than the other with a purple mohawk said. 

“Because, Josh, you owe me like, thirty bucks.” Ryan said. 

“I don't owe you thirty bucks.” The other guy said. He had a black hood on over a black hat. 

“You two count as one person.” Ryan said. Josh looked over at the other guy. 

“Can I borrow thirty bucks?” Josh asked him. 

“His cardboard coffee isn't worth it.” The guy said. Josh grinned. 

“It's pretty good.” Brendon said, sipping it. It really was. 

“Who are you?” Josh asked bluntly. “And why is Ryan bringing you coffee?” He gasped dramatically. “Is he Pete’s replacement?” 

“I'm adding interest. Forty bucks.” Ryan said. Josh waved his hand in the air. 

“My name’s Brendon. I took last semester online.” Brendon said with a smile. 

“I'm Tyler.” The black-on-black guy said with an awkward smile, pointing his thumb at Josh. “This is Josh. He's my best friend.” 

“Really? I couldn't tell by the way you guys are literally attached at the hip.” Ryan said. 

“Figuratively, Mr. Ross.” Josh corrected. “Anyway, hi Brendon. I'm Josh. I play drums, and that's it. That's all I do.” 

“You hang out with me.” Tyler said. 

“While I'm playing the drums.” Josh said. Tyler nodded. 

“Yeah, actually, that's true.” Tyler said. 

“Tyler!” They all looked up to see a guy with an afro in front of the room. 

“Hi again, Mr. Toro.” Tyler said sheepishly. 

“We discussed this. You can only do the hood over hat if you're not wearing all black. You look like a fucking burglar.” Mr. Toro said. Laughter filled the classroom. 

“Now that that's settled,” Mr. Toro said as Tyler pulled his hood and hat off. “Welcome to Music Theory!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Uh, Brendon, right?” Brendon turned around from his spot at his table in Illustration to see a heavily-tattooed, redheaded guy who had a bit of a beard and a labret piercing. Brendon blinked. How the hell did this guy know who he was, and why? A thousand thoughts ran through Brendon’s head. 

“Uh, yeah.” Brendon said. The guy laughed a little, which made Brendon relax slightly. 

“I'm Andy, Josh’s cousin. He told me you were in this class.” Andy said. “Can I sit with you?” 

“Oh!” Brendon nodded. “Sure, yeah.” 

Josh’s cousin. Brendon thought back to the conversation he had with Josh a couple days prior as they sat in music theory, Tyler in a heated argument with Ryan about some interpretation of a Beatles song. 

“Illustration! Nice. My cousin, Andy, he’ll be in that class. He plays drums, too. It runs in the family.” Josh said with a wink. “Quiet vegan. I love him dearly.” 

When Brendon thought ‘quiet vegan’, he sure didn't picture the guy sitting next to him. 

“So, Josh said you're a junior?” Brendon asked. 

“Yeah. I'm double majoring. History and Anthropology.” Andy said, pulling out a notebook to doodle on it. “I guess now you can say you have an in with a junior.” 

“I actually know a couple juniors already. Patrick and Pete.” Brendon said. Andy looked up at him. 

“Patrick Stump and Pete Wentz?” Andy asked. Brendon shrugged. “Little chubby, puppy dog looking blonde and, well, an emo?” 

Brendon laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, sounds like them.” Andy stared at him for a moment. 

“Pete, he, you guys haven't…” Andy started. Jeez, this Pete guy was quickly building a bad reputation in Brendon’s mind. 

“No. Ryan told me to steer clear of that. So did Josh, and Tyler.” Brendon said.

“Good. I wanna give the guy the benefit of the doubt, but, his heart and his dick are in two different places.” Andy said and shook his head. “You know Mr. Way?” Andy gestured to the empty desk in front of the room. “His brother, Mikey, he was seeing Pete for awhile.” 

Brendon blinked in shock. “Who isn't this guy seeing?” 

“Exactly.” Andy said. “He seems like he has potential. Really. But he needs to figure his shit out.” Andy went back to doodling, swirls and mythical creatures with careful detail etched into his notebook cover. “You know Joe, then?” 

“Uh.” Brendon racked his brain. He'd met quite a few people over the past couple days, but he couldn't remember a Joe. “No, I don't think so.” Andy looked surprised. 

“You know Pete Wentz but you don't know Joe Trohman?” Andy asked in disbelief. 

“I've only met Pete once, he was sitting with Patrick when he was in the music room.” Brendon said. 

“Ah. Well, Joe’s Pete’s best friend. He's got shaggy hair, really nice blue eyes, writes music, it's really good, too, and…” Andy shook his head as if he was saying too much. “He’s a really nice guy. You'd like him. Really laid back. Smart.” 

Brendon wasn't great at reading people, but he wasn't dumb, either. 

“You guys friends?” Brendon asked. Andy shrugged. 

“Kinda. I only know him ‘cause he's friends with Pete, and Pete is always around Patrick. Joe’s a sophomore, so. But smart for a sophomore. Not saying that they're usually dumb, but.” Andy put his pencil down. “Anyway. Patrick and I are from the same area. We hang out a lot, and when Pete shows up, Joe usually shows up.” 

“So, mutual friends.” Brendon said. Andy laughed.

“Yeah, exactly.” Andy laughed again. “Duh.” 

“If I ever meet him, I'll put in a good word.” Brendon said. A faint blush appeared on Andy’s cheeks that disappeared quickly.

“Oh, you don't ha-,” Andy stopped and smiled at Brendon. “Thanks.” 

And it wouldn't even be a few hours later that Brendon was washing his hands in the bathroom when he would meet the famous Joe Trohman. 

“Asshole!” Brendon heard yelling, then the bathroom door being swung open. 

“Fuck off, Joe. I'll see you later.” Pete’s voice. 

And yeah, holy shit. Blue eyes. 

“Joe Trohman?” Brendon said. Joe stopped from his walk to a stall, blinking over his shoulder at him. 

“Who’s asking?” Joe asked. Brendon took a couple paper towels to dry his hands. 

“Sorry, uh. I'm friends with Pat, and Andy. He was telling me about you.” Brendon said.

“Andy? Seriously?” Joe asked, turning to face Brendon. 

“Yeah. I'm a freshman, so he wanted me to feel like I knew some older people. But he was telling me you're a nice guy.” Brendon said. 

“How’d you know I was the right Joe?” Joe asked. 

“Andy said you have really blue eyes.” Brendon said and gestured toward Joe. Joe continued to stare, looking like he was trying to process this information. 

“Oh.” Joe finally said with a smile. “Well, nice to meet you.” Brendon nodded and moved to leave, but Joe spoke up again. 

“Is that all he said?” Joe asked. Brendon smirked and turned from at the door. 

“He just said you're really nice, smart and laid back. He said you'd be someone I'd get along with cause you like to write music, too, and that you're good at it.” Brendon explained.

“I didn't know he liked it. Huh.” Suddenly, Joe was pushing passed him out into the hallway. “Uh, it was nice meeting you! Catch ya later!” Joe called as he rushed down the hall. 

“Alright, th-” Brendon closed the bathroom door and saw Ryan standing across the hallway, talking to Mr.Toro. 

“Ryan!” Brendon called. Ryan looked over and smiled, saying something to Mr.Toro before walking over. 

“Hey. You got a hour or two?” Ryan said. 

“Yeah, I’m done for the day.” Brendon said. “So did you know Josh’s cousin has a huge thing for Joe?” 

“Andy and Joe? Huh.” Ryan shrugged. “I wouldn't put it passed them. Why?” 

“I met both of them for the first time today and all they did was talk about each other.” Brendon said, walking with Ryan as he moved down the hall. 

“That's gross. Imagine being that head over heels for someone.” Ryan said. 

“Makes for good music.” Brendon said. Ryan nodded in agreement. 

“But so does being lonely.” Ryan said with a tight grin. “Jeez, you've been here for a week and you're already hooking people up.”

“Maybe that'll be my thing. Matchmaker.” Brendon said. Ryan pushed the exit door to the outside commons open. 

“Maybe,” Ryan started, dropping his books under a tree. “You should stick with writing music.” Ryan sat on the ground next to his books and pat the ground next to him. “Take a look.” 

Brendon sat on the ground next to Ryan, taking the notebook Ryan handed him. 

“I'm debating on ‘Throwing A Line’ or ‘She Had The World’ for a title. But I can't seem to finish the song.” 

Brendon read over the song, humming to himself. 

“This is really good so far. ‘I don't love you, I'm just passing the time.’ I like that part.” Brendon thought for a moment. “What’s the story behind this?” 

“I just thought of it.” Ryan said immediately. 

“Bull.” Brendon said. “If I'm gonna help you, I gotta at least know the purpose for the song.” 

Ryan sighed in defeat, talking quietly. “It's about Pete.” 

Brendon snorted. “A one night stand? Ser-” Brendon stopped. “Oh. It wasn't just one night.” 

“It was, but. There was more to it than that.” Ryan was still talking quietly, pulling up blades of grass and staring at them. “Do I have to get into it?” 

“Not if you don't want to.” Brendon said. Ryan sat back, looking up at the tree. 

“He lead me to believe it was gonna be something more. He was really attentive, talked to me all the time, whenever I went to the music room he was there. Texted me good morning and goodnight, the whole stupid thing. But he never actually wanted to be together. And when I finally slept with him he just kind of...dropped me.” Ryan gestured at the notebook. “It's supposed to be in his point of view. It helps to think he might regret it.” 

Brendon read over the lines again. He felt like shit. 

“I'm sorry.” Brendon said. 

“Makes for good music.” Ryan said. “What about you? You can't tell me that no one's fucked you over yet.” 

“Not...really. I had a girlfriend in high school, but we broke up after like a month.” Brendon explained. 

“You're lucky. I dated two girls in high school. Weren't great relationships.” Ryan said.

“Oh, so you're not…” Brendon stopped. 

“No. Half.” Ryan said with an awkward laugh. “I never thought I was until I slept with a guy, and then, yeah. You know.” Ryan laughed again. “Dont knock it till ya try it.” 

“I've never knocked it, but I've never tried it either. But I know I like girls and I've never slept with one.” Brendon said. 

“Oh my god, you're a freshman and you're a virgin?” Ryan said. Brendon blushed, straightening up. 

“What? It's not that big of a deal.” Brendon said. 

“Except you're not bad looking. How did you make it to college a virgin?” Ryan asked. Brendon was suddenly very invested in the song written in front of him. 

“I just want it to mean something, you know?” Brendon said. Ryan was quiet again. 

“Oh my god, Pete didn't…” 

“No, uh. No.” Ryan shook his head. 

They were both quiet after that for a little while. Brendon looked up when the sky started to turn a heavy citrus color. 

“When I look in her eyes, I just see the skies.” Brendon sang a little, handing the notebook to Ryan after writing a few lines. “The sun was always in her eyes, but she didn't ever see me.” 

Ryan took the notebook and read it over.

“Yeah, this is good.” Ryan said and smiled a little.

“Brendon! Ryan!” A large mass came barreling passed them and the tree, and Brendon looked behind him to see Joe hiding behind the trunk. 

“Didn’t know you guys were hanging out now.” Joe said, out of breath. “Good to see you moving on, Ryan.” 

“Fuck you, Joe.” Ryan said. “Why are you here?” 

“Well,” Joe swallowed, holding onto the tree for support. “Pete and I decided we were gonna be like, single bros, or whatever, and Pete just found out I'm, sort of, seeing someone, kind of, and he’s pissed and coming after me.” Joe grabbed the notebook from Ryan. “Love letters?” 

“Stop being a dick, Joe. Give it back.” Ryan said, reaching back for it. Joe pulled it away from him and stood, and they all stopped and looked at the doors when they swung open, a very angry looking Pete Wentz storming out.

“Joe!” Pete yelled. 

“Shit.” Joe muttered, running off with the notebook. 

“Joe!” Ryan stood. “Fuck!” 

“I'll take you down, boy!” Pete yelled, running after Joe. Seconds later, Pete had Joe in a headlock on the ground, and Joe was still holding tight to the notebook. 

“Should I ask?” Brendon looked up to see Patrick now standing next to Ryan.

“Good luck getting an answer from that guy.” Ryan said with a sigh.


End file.
